Blackpetal
250 px}} Lady Emma Helianthus Sunbloom, also known as Agent Blackpetal, is a character controlled by Anony. She made her debut in Thread 2 and is still alive. Her alignment is Tempered Evil. She is married to Alexander Twigg, and together, they own Oblivion Corp., the main source of L.E.G.I.O.N.'s weaponry. She is the foster mother of Bruce Choy and Roslenna Thistles. Backstory Emma Helianthus Sunbloom was born into a wealthy family of Sunflowers that owned a vast, multi-million-dollar enterprise known as Oblivion Corp., which served as the main contributor to L.E.A.F.’s weaponry in its early days. However, as Emma had just turned 4, her parents were assassinated by an unknown figure. This left the company with no owner, as the young flower was not yet of age, and she was kicked to the curb. However, the role of the head of the company was then taken by her uncle Stuart. Shortly after his rise to power, Emma showed up and asked to be taken under his wing. Her uncle, however, not being very fond of children, chucked her out. She was left to roam the streets since then, which was exceptionally difficult for her young mind, due to her being spoiled by her parents. A few days later, she became friends with a homeless adult Cactus, who would teach her how to survive on the streets, and, after hearing that she was destined to be the heir to a multi-million-dollar enterprise, he immediately began to do everything in his power to keep her safe. As Emma aged, she began to understand how hard life was for people like him, and began to regret her heritage. However, the Cactus, who was still desperate for money, constantly willed her that she was destined to take her uncle’s place, through any means. Emma eventually gave in to this motivation, and, the day she turned eighteen, she murdered Stuart. The death of her uncle appeared to have been an accident to everyone. Everyone except Emma and the Cactus. Because she was of age, she immediately took control of what her parents had once before her, but immediately regretted it. After experiencing so much suffering around her, she just couldn’t accept this life anymore. However, the Cactus constantly willed her to continue. He would even watch her constantly disguised as a guard to make sure she didn’t try to escape. Emma then decided to ask the Cactus why he encouraged her so much when the company was making weaponry designed to kill people like him, and he replied that he was once wealthy as well, but his life was destroyed, and his career was never rebuilt. He said he didn’t want Emma to follow the same path. This was enough to encourage the young flower to take her position seriously, and forget about global suffering. However, constant management of the organization began to drive her somewhat insane, and she began to care less and less about others in general. As Emma turned 21, the Cactus began to succumb to a fatal illness, and died shortly after, leaving her devastated and lost. She ended up spending two years in solitude, occasionally hiring somewhat wealthy prostitutes just to curb her boredom. This was, until one of them, a certain Alexander Twigg stuck. She immediately became fond of him over the others, and eventually, after around a year, they married. The marriage started out great, as both agreed in it for the common goal of livening up their lives, as well as Alexander’s ambition to rework how the company was run. Of course, after a few months, as they became used to each other’s company, life grew rather uneventful once again. Because of this, they chose to adopt the young Bruce Choy, whom Emma immediately began to manipulate. Alexander was, at first, not very pleased with the Choy’s treatment, but kept silent to avoid angering her. However, this was around the time the first Hero-Tron was being constructed. As it was fully completed, and after she witnessed its power, she requested it be used on herself. However, all it did was change the color of her flesh to a shadowy blue, and made her eyes glow bright blue. After seeing herself in a mirror, she was utterly horrified by her new appearance, stating that it completely ruined her public appearance. She tried to cover it up using excess makeup, but after a few days, it began to show. Most would look at her as a freak of nature. This took a serious mental toll on her. Little did she know at the time that this would change her life forever. Despite this, business was still booming just from L.E.A.F. alone due to the sheer amount of troops they had at their disposal. However, as L.E.A.F. eventually became unstable, the organization began to serve L.E.G.I.O.N. directly, assisting it in its rise to power. She took this opportunity to find a place amongst their elite, and start a fresh new life. The couple decided to adopt Roslenna a month before the events of the RP. Abilities *'Umbrakinesis:' Being a transformed Shadow Flower, she naturally bears Umbrakinesis. Her preferred method of attacking is by using Umbra Whips. Because of her overall position, she rarely participates in combat. **'Umbra Whips:' With her Umbrakinesis, she can conjure solid Umbra Whips that can strike foes from great distances. She can use these to smite, impale or choke opponents. *'Her Position:' While technically not a power, Emma owns a vast private army of mostly sunflowers that she can rely on almost always to ensure her safety. Weaknesses *'Light:' To an extent. She is only somewhat vulnerable to light due to being born a normal Sunflower. *'Brute Force:' While she is left unprotected, her physical body is short and light, meaning she can easily be beaten around. Hyper Forms Petaled Wrath: ??? Personality On a scale of insanity, Emma would likely fall on “Civilized Insane”. She constantly follows a perfectly rational behavior, but enjoys teaching her adopted children and employees hardcore discipline. Besides that, she is a narcissist, and, owning a variety of different attire, enjoys dressing for the occasion, whether it be to participate in a slaughter spree, a L.E.G.I.O.N. Council meeting, or simply to show off her wealth to her fellow elite. She gives absolutely zero fucks about the Resistance, and to her, they are just as significant as typical civilians. However, she, in fact, suffers from Duel Personality Disorder, as a side effect of her mutation. When she is relaxed, she becomes much friendlier, naive, kind, and playful, as she was in her early childhood. In this state, she refuses to participate in any sort of fighting, unless her other side is provoked with extreme stress. Relationships Alexander Twigg(Husband) Emma shares a interesting relationship with her husband. While part of her cares for him deeply and only feels satisfied while in his company, the other part of her thinks of him as more of a servant than her equal. Knowing the impact he has on her life, she hasn't yet dared do anything rash. Roslenna Thistles Emma constantly treats Roslenna miserably for her own amusement, but her intentions are to convince the young Rose that through torture is the only way to gain the upper hand in life. The rose has yet to realize this and considers her little less than a monster. However, as they have begun to find an ethereal link between themselves, she has begun to treat her more fairly. Bruce Choy Emma has abused Bruce to the point that he has become mentally corrupted and believes whatever she says goes. She often takes advantage of this by having the Choy do her bidding. Aragoth Emma respects Aragoth as her master, but little more. She prefers to believe that she is in control of her destiny. Achievements *Inheriting the multi-million-dollar enterprise of Oblivion Corp. *Becoming Blackpetal Trivia *Emma’s original incarnation was a mentally fucked up middle-aged sunflower who became solid diamond halfway through the OG RP, possibly making her one of the most drastically changed veteran characters. *So far, Emma is the only plant character with breasts. Or any apparent human sexual organs for that matter. **She is also the only character so far to own immense wealth. Gallery Category:L.E.G.I.O.N. Characters Category:Female Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:Flowers Category:Heterosexual Characters